


I'll Wait, So Show Me Why You're Strong

by TheMadFicster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Banter, F/M, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadFicster/pseuds/TheMadFicster
Summary: Takes Place after 2x13 and after 2x14Both Jace and Maia are lying to themselves about what their hookup meant. Was it nothing or was it more than that?  Why are they both so upset about what happened in the seelie court. Lying to yourself is never fun.





	I'll Wait, So Show Me Why You're Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkparadises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkparadises/gifts).



> Written as a gift for Yayra who wanted more Jace/Maia fic. I sent her a dirty/funny anon, she told me I owed her a 10k jaia fic. I know she was joking but what the heck, I decided to write this for her. It's not exactly 10 k lol but I hope it will suffice. I told her to tell me what she wanted to read and this was the result. 
> 
> Hope Yayra and everyone else who reads will enjoy. xx

Even as the tendrils of pleasure were running through every nerve ending of her body, Maia kept reminding herself that this meant nothing. She had to keep her head right, this was pure lust and need speaking, nothing more. The exertion and their enthusiasm made the air thick with intense heat. The lights of her paper lanterns hanging above made the sheen of sweat on their bodies glisten in their colorful rays. 

 

Maia’s hand shot up and gripped tight around the edge of her headboard her nails digging in, forearms flexing. She tried to bite back her moan but it escaped anyway, and she felt Jace’s smirk against her heated skin. He was a cocky shadowhunter, and she should have not let it get this far, but Jace was kinda cute in his own way. They had an odd connection between them, a mix of mean quips and flirting. He was also known to make smart ass comments, Maia should have known that mouth would be good for other things as well. 

 

Her legs went tense and her body shook, as she cried out for the third time that night, the man was good, she couldn’t deny him that. The smug chuckle she heard had her second guessing that thought, until she felt his warm lips kissing across her thigh. Mmm that had felt good. His trail of kisses continued over her hip bones, across her abdomen, up over her belly, between her breasts, along her neck, and finally found her waiting lips.

 

When Jace lay down next to her, his half smile showed, the smirk threatening to take over and his eyes were bright with pride. Maia had a feeling he was about to say something dumb and ruin her high so she cut him off before he could.

 

“I hope you don’t think you’re done?”, she side-eyed him and pursed her lips. 

 

“What, no thanks?”, Jace shot back. 

 

“Not for that mediocre performance”, she smiled her full grin.

 

“Mediocre? You really know how to hurt a guy”, Jace put on a fake pout.

 

“You’ll get over it, shadowhunter. And your little cutesy stuff doesn’t work on me. It takes more than some blond hair and blue eyes to win me over”.

 

“So you want me to win you over?”, Jace lit up putting on his killer smile and winking. 

 

Why is he so cute? Maia asked herself. She wanted to hate him, wanted to just let it go but somehow this annoying shadowhunter had wormed his way into her life. She actually cared about him and his feelings, she actually liked him. This means nothing, she reminded herself and put her wall back up before answering him.

 

“No, but I do want you to finish what you started, and then maybe I might return the favor”, Maia raised a brow in challenge.

 

“Mmm, don’t tease me”, Jace laughed low before indeed finishing what he started.

* * *

 

Warm brown skin, so soft against his hands. Lips that tasted like heaven, but spoke like the devil when aiming barbs at him. A fire inside that excited him like no other ever had when she fought back, either playfully or with a real purpose behind her words. She had heart, she had an incredible mind, passion, and if he was being honest her body haunted his thoughts. But then there was the smile, that smile that made him want to be the cause of it whenever he could.

 

Maia. She’d rocked his entire world. Shook him to the core. Expected pleasure fit for a queen, which he gladly gave, but also gave it back just as good. She seemed his match, in every way, except she wasn’t truly, she was too good for him, and she knew it. Maia didn’t want him for more than some fun between the sheets, and perhaps a love/hate friendship.

 

How had something that was meant to be a one time thing taken over his thoughts day and night? If he thought about it in only the most carnal way, it was the some of the best sex he’d ever experienced. He knew it from the second she took charge and pinned his hands against the wall that Maia was no joke, and the night was going to be one he’d not soon forget. 

 

But he had to forget, he had to let go of how she felt above him and below him. How she tasted under his lips. But Maia didn’t want anything more with him, she’d made that clear. And now, now things were worse.

 

Clary did want him, she had been forced to hurt Simon in the Seelie Court, but she chose him, desired his kiss. But, did he want Clary? That was the question, just a short while ago he was sure the answer would be yes, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

 

He should have been happy, except he really wasn’t. 

* * *

 

The blaring music from Simon’s boathouse that was made even louder due to her wolf hearing had Maia covering her ears for protection as she ran towards the Jade Wolf. The distance and the closed doors muffled the sound some, but it was still a lot louder than Simon was wont to play. It wasn’t like him to be so inconsiderate of his fellow downworlders, he knew the noise must have been jarring for the wolves. Something had to have been wrong, she felt in in her bones.

 

“What’s going on with him?”, her voice showing her true concern.

 

Luke’s back was to her, his shoulders tense. It wasn’t as if this was new information, Luke always seemed to be on edge lately, and she really couldn’t blame him. She’d been pissed at him for locking her up and taking Clary’s side over the pack, but Luke’s life was rife with problems and pain, she did feel for him.

 

When he apologized to her, it was a memory she’d hold as dear as the day he found her in that ambulance. He knew he was wrong, and said as much before hugging her close and apologizing for putting her through that. 

 

_ “I should never have done that to you” he had said, his voice deep and soothing. _

 

_ “You’re right, you shouldn’t have”, she had answered sharply before giving in and hugging him tight. _

 

Luke had been through so much, and Maia knew the loss of Jocelyn still pulled at his heart and soul. Still he was finally showing signs of being a leader for the pack, a true Alpha. In fact tonight he had been on pack business at the shadowworld cabinet meeting that Alec Lightwood was proposing. From the looks of him things hadn’t gone so well for Luke either. 

 

First Simon, now Luke. Maia hated that the men she cared about were obviously suffering, and there was most likely nothing she could do about it. 

 

“I take it the meeting didn’t go well?”, she sighed.

 

Luke finally turned, his eyes looked tired, sad and confused. 

 

“Not really, no. It seems the night has been hell for almost everyone”

 

He gestured in the direction of Simon’s makeshift bedroom and raised his brows. Maia tilted her head and sighed, her shoulders slumping a little to match Luke’s somewhat defeated posture. This couldn’t be good. 

 

“So what happened with Simon? Why is he trying to make us all deaf? It’s not like him to be so insensitive”.

 

“Some mission, it went bad Maia. Clary was here for a while, crying. I tried to calm her but it was no use. She went back to the Institute”.

 

“Clary? Oh no - don’t tell me”.

 

Maia’s voice softened as she turned to look out the window towards Simon’s boathouse then turned back to catch Luke’s tired eyes confirming her suspicions.

 

“But they were so happy just the other day. I mean they were always together and couldn’t stop kissing and being disgustingly cute”, Maia scrunched her face up. “What could possibly have gone wrong on this mission?”.

 

“Well they were charged with speaking to the Seelie Queen”, Luke spoke evenly knowing she would understand the games the seelies play

 

“Oh”, Maia’s eyes shifted down. “I guess it wasn’t a very fun game. But why was Simon there in the first place? Wasn’t it  official shadowhunter business?”. 

 

Maia made quotes with her fingers and couldn’t keep the sarcasm from her tone.

 

“Have you tried keeping Simon from Clary? C’mon Maia, you just said it yourself, they were always together”, Luke tilted his head and raised his brows again, and she got the point. 

 

Maia nodded. “I’m guessing the Queen messed with their perfect bubble”

 

It was Luke’s turn to nod. “The Queen was playing dirty when she forced Clary to kiss Jace in front of Simon and she knew it”. 

 

If Maia thought Simon’s loud music was too sharp she would take it anyday over the buzzing silence that had rendered her deaf except for the pounding of her heart. Everything had stopped with those words from Luke -  _ Clary kissed Jace.  _ But why had it stopped? Why couldn’t she seem to catch her breath? Why did it feel like the earth was tilting beneath her feet? Why did she care? He was nothing to her -  _ he who -  _ Jace? Why was her mind supplying the name she didn’t want to think about ever?

 

“Maia? Are you okay? Maia?”, Luke’s deep concerned tone broke through her jumble of thoughts. 

 

“I’m fine”, she lied tensing her jaw and looking up at Luke with eyes harder than she intended. 

 

Luke eyed her carefully. 

 

“Let it go”, she spoke low and firm. 

 

Luke nodded again although he looked suspicious and confused. She needed to hear it again, maybe it was a mistake, maybe she misunderstood. Fighting to keep her tone light, Maia spoke.

 

“Did you just say, the Seelie Queen forced Clary to kiss Jace?”, Maia snorted out a forced laugh, faking amusement. 

 

“Yes. The Queen wanted Simon for something, and used the bond between Clary and Jace to prove her point to him”.

 

“And that point was?”, Maia feigned indifference.

 

“Shadowhunters always choose their own”, Luke sighed sadly

 

“Yeah, well she wasn’t wrong”, she nearly growled in anger.

 

Maia couldn’t be there anymore, not when something inside her felt deeply hurt, yet she couldn’t exactly understand why that was. She’d told him it meant nothing, but why did it sound like a lie? He was a cocky shadowhunter who was good for some fun in bed, nothing more. Another lie.

 

If hearing about this was hurting her, it must have killed Simon to see it, her heart ached more now at the thought of his pain. Maia knew she should have tried to console her friend, but she couldn’t bring herself to do anything but run away. She always thought it best to lick her wounds in private

 

“I um - I really gotta go Luke, can we talk about this cabinet meeting tomorrow? You don’t look up to it either”.

 

“Alright, but it’s important that you know what went down. See you tomorrow”, Luke squeezed her shoulder and forced a smile. He knew something was wrong. 

 

“Thanks”

 

With a force stronger than intended, Maia nearly slammed the front door off it’s hinges as she left. 

* * *

 

“Jace I know something is very wrong I can feel it”, Alec huffed out a breath between punches on the bag. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, but you can’t keep lying to yourself”.

 

Jace stood feet away practicing with his new power of activating runes without his stele while Alec did some bag work. The gym was quiet save Alec’s blows landing on the bag. The low hum of equipment from the OPS center and the hushed voices of the lingering night shift the only thing catching their ears outside the gym. They’d both woke early, it seemed the ache inside Jace wasn’t only causing him trouble sleeping, his poor parabatai was being affected as well. 

 

“I’m sorry, Alec”, Jace grunted as he landed a backflip enhanced by shadowhunter speed.

 

“Don’t be sorry. Just figure it out and get your head back in this. This feels worse than the last time, so I know it’s not just Clary. This is different, more intense”, Alec shook his head.

 

“I don’t know what to do about it”, Jace admitted, his tone sad. “This isn’t easy. No matter what I do someone else is going to get hurt, as if Simon wasn’t enough”.

 

“That’s not on you”, Alec began a new assault on the bag. “And life isn’t always about the easy choice. I chose you as my parabatai didn’t I? That was not easy”, Alec smirked. 

 

Jace stood silently one side of his lips going up in a half smile. He wanted to be mad at Alec’s joke, but he couldn’t, because in all essence he was right. Jace was never the easy choice for anyone, but still there were people in his life always choosing, always caring. But right now there were only two who’d chosen him in one way or another that plagued his mind and soul. The weight felt too much, like he’d be crushed any moment if he made a false step. 

 

Could he really walk away? Could he let her think it had all meant nothing? A bright smile, a pair of beautiful brown eyes and thick black curls passed his mind’s eye. She said it meant nothing, did she mean that? The shock of pain spread through Jace’s chest encroaching on his heart and he suddenly couldn’t breathe.

 

“Damnit”, Alec winced his hand rubbing over his parabatai rune, before grabbing a bottle of water and bringing it to his brother. “Jace, whatever this is, it’s eating you, and me. You can’t go on like this forever”. 

 

“I know”, Jace took the water and opened it before sipping. “I hear you, Alec. I’ll take care of it, I promise”.

 

“Alright I have to shower and head over to Magnus’, wanted to check in with him. You sure you’re going to be alright?”

 

“Yes, just go”.

 

Jace watched his brother’s smile grow wider at the thought of being with his boyfriend and some of the weight on his chest lessened. It was replaced by the happiness he felt coming off Alec through their bond. 

 

He could do this, Jace thought to himself. Alec had been brave, he’d put himself out there in front of everyone in their small world. If Alec could be so brave, what was holding him back from trying? Maybe she didn’t want him, or didn’t care, but if there was just the smallest chance she did, Jace would be dumb not to take it. 

 

There was only one thing left to do before he left. With a pit in his stomach, Jace began to try and formulate the right words for when he spoke to Clary. It was too early, and he wanted to give her space and time, but he’d have to do this soon. This wasn’t going to be easy or painless, but it was something he knew he had to do. It was only fair, only right to all of them. In time she might understand, maybe she never would, but all that mattered right now is that she knew how he felt. 

* * *

 

The incessant chiming of her phone wasn’t something Maia wanted to hear at the moment, so it was without much thought she turned it off before reading the many messages that were piling up.

 

Somehow she’d found her way home in the haze of confusing and painful thoughts. Wishing for peace, and the savior of dreams, Maia had undressed and fell heart first into the bliss of her soft bed. Sleep was coming to her tired soul to wrap her in warmth, she needed to be free of the shit this world threw at her every moment. It had all been too much, she didn’t want it anymore. 

 

She had refused to acknowledge that her wolf nose picked up the faint part of his scent that still clung to her sheets. No, this wasn’t about him, this was about her deserving better and more. This was about her choosing to leave this stupid hell behind, damn the shadowhunters and the chaos they brought with them. She had no time for it anymore, she was done. With the choice clear in her determined mind, Maia let sleep claim her every cell. She’d tell Luke tomorrow, she was done with shadowhunter business. 

 

Maia had meant it when she said she was done. With the exception of her meeting with Luke, Maia laid low. She didn’t want to be found, of course her friend and alpha told her it was okay to want to cool off, and granted her some peace. She called in some favors with fellow downworlders and bartenders to cover her shifts at the Hunter’s Moon. But after that her phone remained off. 

 

She told herself she wasn’t hiding, and instead she was saving his life by staying away. There was a small part of her that worried she’d want to rip his throat out on sight. It confused her to no end that she let herself get affected this way. He got his wish, Clary wanted him, he knew that now. Why would he care about some casual sex? Even if it was fantastic sex, not that Maia would ever admit that to anyone but herself. 

 

A day or two and she’d be fine, no cocky blond boy would get the better of her, especially not an asshole shadowhunter. Maia was a proud wolf, she’d be fine she swore it to herself. Unfortunately she didn’t have a day or two. 

* * *

 

Jace had tried the Hunter’s Moon, the Jade Wolf, and tried to call her repeatedly. It was all in vain though, Maia was nowhere to be found and wasn’t taking his calls. The realization hit him harder than Alec’s punches when he was particularly frustrated. She must have heard about the kiss.

 

All of a sudden his body felt like ice water ran through his veins. She knew about the kiss and was avoiding him. Could he blame her? He wanted to be the one to tell her, wanted to explain himself, something he finally realized was important to him. But now - now things had gotten so much more complicated than he’d originally planned. As if the pain he’d caused and left behind at the Institute weren’t enough. As if Simon’s heart hadn’t been crushed for nothing. 

 

Jace hung his head into his hands. Why was his life like this? Why couldn’t it just be an easy path, an easy choice? Alec’s words came back to him about hard choices. And then his mind flooded with thoughts that Maia herself had so many hardships and pain in her life, as well as many other downworlders, and the shadowhunters were a huge part of those hardships. 

 

Tugging at his hair Jace growled out in frustration, he’d done it again. Another asshole shadowhunter causing problems for a downworlder. The only good thing Jace’s brain could see in the clusterfuck of emotions was that Maia avoiding him may have been a good thing, it meant she did care in some small way. Perhaps this thing between them wasn’t ‘nothing’ after all, and he had hope. 

 

However small the hope, Jace would hold it, he’d fix this even if nothing came from it. She deserved better than to be brushed aside without care, even if his heart got crushed in the process.

 

There was only one place left to try, and although he was afraid to show his face, Jace knew he had to go. 

 

“Maia!”.

 

He’d been ringing her bell and shouting up at her windows for five minutes. He was sure her neighbors were seconds from calling the police. Of course he could just jump up to her window ledge and tap on the glass, but he didn’t think invading her privacy was a good idea at the moment. 

 

“Please, I just wanted to talk”, even he heard the break in his tone.

 

Finally the window opened and a scowling Maia appeared, her shiny black curls framed her lovely face. Even though her eyes were hard and glaring at him he still felt his heart skip slightly at the sight of her. 

 

“What the hell could you possibly want to talk about? It was a one and done. Go away Jace. Go back to your not sister, you got what you wanted”, she rolled her eyes her lips set firm. 

 

“Ouch”, Jace held his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

 

“That’s not going to work, and we’re done here”.

 

Maia retreated and reached up to pull the window shut.

 

“I don’t want Clary, and we’re definitely not done. Not if you’re this pissed off”.

 

An angry Maia reappeared at the window. 

 

“I don’t care, and I’m not pissed off, just annoyed by your presence, as usual. Go the fuck away”.

 

Maia had the window half shut when Jace shouted louder.

 

“I’m not leaving. MAIA!”

 

An angry man’s voice took over drowning out Jace’s plea “SHUT THE FUCK UP! No one wants to hear your fucking drama”.

 

It was typical New York, but Jace wasn’t leaving that was for sure. He didn’t care who yelled at him. Maia must have realized it because Jace heard the buzz break over the momentary silence before he could begin calling her name again. 

 

“Typical shadowhunter, always have to get your way. Like you aren’t privileged enough”, Maia glared at him as she opened the door to her apartment to let him in. 

 

He didn’t know what to say to that, she wasn’t lying most shadowhunters, especially him often got their way, and expected it without thinking. 

 

“I’m - I’m sorry”, it was all he could think. 

 

“More than one, apology from the mighty Jace - whatever your last name is now. I should be so flattered but I’m not”. 

 

Maia walked to her kitchen and pulled down two shot glass and a bottle of tequila. She poured them out and downed one. Leaving the other for Jace to take as she walked away and took a spot on her couch. 

 

“Speak your piece shadowhunter. I have better things to do than play with my food”.

 

Jace downed the shot and turned to her, he tried to fight the smile knowing it might not be welcome but her digs were always too on point for him not to appreciate them. 

 

“I deserve that”.

 

Maia just shrugged and put on a fake smile. 

* * *

 

The fire Maia felt in her veins wasn’t the good kind, her hands were shaking, and she fought it with every ounce of her being. His voice was grating on her, yet it sounded appealing. Why was he here? Why did she let him in? Why did he have to look so apologetic and sweet, while smiling that stupid cocky smile?

 

The shot she took did little to calm her as she’d hoped, instead it burned all the way down and stoked the fire. Why was she so mad? Questions she knew the answers to, but didn’t even want to entertain the ideas of them. 

 

“I’m waiting”, she growled. 

 

“Never keep a lady waiting”, Jace tried the charm. 

 

Maia fought it the best she could, just crossing her legs, intensifying her glare and leaning back into her couch. His eyes were on her legs, and Maia smirked. Fighting fire with fire was fun.

 

“I assume you heard what happened in the seelie court”, Jace’s eyes found hers, the softness in them showing as she’d seen a few times. 

 

He looked nice like this, all the facade gone, only the boy beneath the pain and bravado. 

 

“You assume correctly”, her voice was even, it was all she’d give him. 

 

“I can explain, if you’d give me a chance”.

 

“What’s to explain, Jace. This was a one time thing. We had our fun, and it’s over with. You don’t owe me anything. You got what you wished for, Clary wants you and poor Simon has been metaphorically thrown to the wolves”.

 

“So this really meant nothing to you?” 

 

Jace’s eyes went softer, his brows lifted, and Maia could hear the break threatening in his tone. It was one of those moments again, that she saw past the wall. What the heck was this and why was he playing this game?

 

“Didn’t we agree to that?”.

 

“At first”, he shrugged

 

At first? Maia tilted her head and furrowed her brows in confusion. 

 

“What are you on about, golden boy?”

 

Her tone must have betrayed her, maybe it was the smirk she fought to keep control of. Perhaps it was something in her eyes that she didn’t mean to show, she didn’t know what it could have been but it was there again. The playful feeling between them that spoke of more than just sex. 

 

“Golden boy, huh?”

 

“Shut up”.

 

“Make me”.

 

“Not today”.

 

“Tomorrow?”.

 

They were quiet again, the back and forth halting. Her breath had picked up and she noticed he watched her lips with each word she’d fired back. This was not what she expected. 

 

“Quit the shit and talk”.

 

“Right to the point, I love a woman who takes charge”.

 

Maia’s brow lifted and she eyed him with a warning. 

 

“Right, okay”, Jace smirked. “So you hiding out has nothing to do with me?”, his voice sounded slightly nervous when he asked. 

 

“I wasn’t hiding out”, even she heard the defensive tone in her answer. 

 

“Okay so avoiding life, is that better?”, he gestured with his hand and pursed his lips. 

 

“This is your last warning”, she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Alright fine. It’s just that your behavior gave me a little bit of hope”, Jace looked away then back into her eyes.

 

“Hope for what?”, Maia uncrossed her legs and sat forward trying to keep her voice as uninterested as possible, the game still afoot, she wanted the advantage.

 

“What happened in the seelie court, the game was for Clary not me. The queen imprisoned Simon and I. She told Clary that the kiss  _ she _ most desired would set us free”.

 

The emphasis on the word ‘she’ was not lost on Maia. If Jace was saying what she thought he was, then Maia might have to reevaluate all the lies she’d been feeding herself after they’d been together. 

 

“She broke Simon’s heart. He’s destroyed”, was all Maia could think to say as she tried to avoid the inevitable. 

 

“I know. It’s my fault”, Jace squared his shoulders like a good soldier ready to take the blame. 

 

The sight was something that bothered Maia more than she cared to admit. She may not like shadowhunters, the bullshit they bring with them, and chaos they cause, but there were a few she’d been learning to appreciate. Unfortunately Jace was now at the top of that list, and she didn’t like seeing him so chained to the corrupt ideology of the clave.

 

“That’s not on you”.

 

“That’s what Alec said”.

 

“Maybe you should listen to your parabatai more often. I mean he does keep the best company in Magnus Bane. Some of that has to rub off”, Maia smiled.

 

“Yeah”, Jace relaxed, his half smile showing, his posture becoming less tight. 

 

“So what are trying to tell me?”.

 

Maia gave in. She had a feeling of what was to come, her senses taking off and guiding her mind to the conclusion. She just needed him to say it, to speak it into existence before she finally let go.

 

“It wasn’t my game”, Jace’s voice came low but he knew she heard it. “Clary’s kiss is not the one I most desire”. 

 

Maia tilted her head, her eyes almost challenging him to swear the truth. 

 

“Maybe a few weeks ago it would have been. But after I thought she was my sister, I learned to accept that. My feelings towards her shifted, don’t get me wrong I care. Just not the way she wants me to. And then this happened”. 

 

Jace gestured between himself and Maia, the sadness had left his eyes for a moment and his smile threatened to take over. 

 

“It changed everything I thought I felt even more”.

 

“Yeah?”, Maia eyes raked down Jace’s body and back up again. 

 

She wasn’t really asking she was more agreeing. This thing between them ran hot from the start. She thought he killed Gretel, she wanted to rip his face off. But once she knew he hadn’t killed her friend, Maia could tell he was just a cocky jerk playing at being something he wasn’t. He was emotionally closed off; they were a lot alike, their pain, their loss, their fire. And if that wasn’t enough they were an excellent match in bed, something Maia hadn’t really been prepared for. 

 

“Yeah?”, Jace breathed out. He knew it wasn’t a question, but now he was asking her.

 

“Yeah”, she answered firmly, her eyes finding his showing him her fire , her voice slightly husky. 

 

In few words, it was small confirmation that she felt it too. This was more than they bargained for. So much more. 

 

“I didn’t come here expecting anything. I just wanted you to know”, Jace spoke clear, there was no playful tone or look, just sincerity.

 

“That’s one of the first things you’ve done right when it comes to you and I”, Maia grinned.  

 

“I like the way that sounds, ‘You and I’ ”, Jace admitted. 

 

“Unfortunately I do as well”.

 

“Unfortunately?”, Jace played hurt.

 

“I can’t believe that I of all people got saddled with a shadowhunter”, Maia sighed and rolled her eyes. 

 

Jace shook his head and laughed “Can we put the banter aside for a few minutes?”.

 

His blue and brown eyes went soft again. Maia wanted to tease him, needle him, joke, protect herself just in case, but she couldn’t not when he looked at her that way. 

 

“Sure”, she stood and moved closer. 

 

“I’m not good at this sort of thing, I’m going to fuck up again and again. But what I’m trying to tell you flat out, is that this meant more to me than sex. I know you figured that out but I wanted to be clear. You told me it meant nothing, I thought you meant it, and if you still do then I’ll have to get over it. But it seems we just agreed that there is something more here. Clary, I hurt her, I had to break her heart, and it was painful, but Maia, I can’t stop thinking about you. There is something here and I would be an ass not to do something about it”.

 

For some reason Maia had a way of bringing out this side in Jace, just like she brought out his smart ass comments and matched him jibe for jibe. In these moments she saw the side of him that had her heart and mind swimming in the foggy confusion of the past few days. She couldn’t lie to him or herself any longer

 

“It did mean more. I didn’t want it to, but it did. When I thought you chose Clary, even if I never gave you an option to choose me,  it hurt more than I would have thought”, she shrugged. 

 

“Can I choose you now?”

 

“You’re asking my permission?”

 

“Yeah”, Jace scanned her face, his eyes held hope and fear. 

 

“Okay”, Maia smiled and rolled her eyes again. 

 

Jace’s full bright smile took over and affected Maia more than she’d like to admit. Finding her mind once more she quickly went right back into their playful mode. 

 

“What did I just get myself into?”.

 

“Call Alec, and he’ll fill you in”, Jace fired back as he moved closer, his hands cupping her neck gently

 

“Fuck me”, Maia growled playfully

 

“I’d like to”, he wiggled his brows his lips waiting for a silent approval. 

 

Maia moved closer , she pressed herself against his body and the crackle of excitement was there again. Bringing her mouth centimeters from his, she could feel the tickle of his breath on her lips. A little closer, they were almost touching, her lips parted and she could tell he was waiting for the kiss. 

 

“No, Jace. Fuck - you.  _ I’d _ like to”. 

 

It took all her strength to pull away but the look on his face was worth it. When he finally regained his composure the smirk and snark was back.

 

“Oohhh don’t tease me”, he laughed

 

Maia’s sent him a look that said ‘bullshit’. He liked it and she knew he did. With pure want showing back in his eyes, Maia simply turned and made her way to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Goddess.

 

It was the only word Jace could think of to describe her. The haze in his mind just repeated soft, sexy, hot, beautiful, powerful, strong, HOT. Had he thought that one already? He couldn’t remember. 

 

Maia’s warm brown skin was alight with a sheen of sweat, her body gliding on top of him taking what she wanted, he was helpless underneath her. Again and again she’d move his hands to where she wanted them, and he’d touch. His fingers circling and pleasing as she rocked her hips in time to his movements. Her breasts on full display his desire to touch nearly killing him. Jace trailed up her heated skin slowly until his large hands cupped them feeling their weight, his groans growing in volume. She felt so good in his hands.

 

Her body would quake and she’d come, her moan loud, rays of light shining around and through her black curls making it look like a halo. Her smile was always bright as she bent to take his lips in soft kisses. She’d pin his hands above his head, and kiss along his neck to his collarbone, licking and sucking gently, her hips stilled not helping to relieve the pressure of his own desire. But he couldn’t complain, no matter how hard he grew inside of her heat. He’d never felt like this before. 

 

Maia’s fingers slipped between his, and he had to smile up at her. She was exquisite, no woman had ever made him strive to please her in every way like Maia did. Slowly her hips cycled, down around and up. Her hands squeezed his, his lips surged up to meet hers as she rode him in slow tight circles. The feeling was pure heaven in the midst of hell. Faster she moved her body above him while their mouths danced gently apart just their breath mingling. She let his hands go and his immediately wrapped them around her and grabbed her ass.

 

He didn’t want to control her though, he just wanted to feel her round perfect bottom under his fingers. Just holding on and enjoying, Maia sat back and finally sped to the point where Jace felt like he was going to leave his body. So much heat, so much want. Skin on skin, but growing emotions and something else Jace couldn’t quite name just yet hung between them. 

 

“Fuuuuck”, Jace moaned loud as he came harder than he had in a very long time. 

 

Maia’s self satisfied grin said it all. She knew she’d just rocked his entire existence yet again. He wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, and she also knew that. 

 

“I’m going to make myself something to eat”, she jumped off him and out of the bed. “Washcloths are in the bathroom, clean yourself up. If you want some of my food, you can come serve yourself”. 

 

Maia pulled a large t- shirt over her head, her bright smile shined down at him as she tilted her head waiting for him to recover from what she’d just done to him and respond. 

 

“Uh - uh, yeah. Just give me a few minutes to - uh yeah”, Jace sputtered but mustered enough control to send her a wink. 

 

“Hurry up, I’m not good with waiting”, she walked out of the room.

 

“Damn, what a woman”, Jace huffed quietly and fell back against the pillows, he knew her wolf hearing must have heard it and he didn’t mind, he meant it. 

 

In that moment Jace was happy he’d taken the chance. There would be some fallout, and things wouldn’t be easy. With Clary, the shadowworld, the clave and the downworlders. His and Maia’s temperaments were far too alike to have them agreeing all the time, but right then, Jace couldn’t bring himself to care much. The smile that took over his face had his cheeks aching. 

 

Although he wanted to just lay there and embrace his moment of happiness, he knew enough about Maia to know she didn’t play. If he didn’t hurry there would be no food for him, and he was damned hungry, but lucky for him he wasn’t starved any longer.


End file.
